


The 2nd Date

by orphan_account



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Getting Together, OOC, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mako and Ryuko go on a 2nd date.
Relationships: Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Kudos: 11





	The 2nd Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm haven't really wrote this characters before, but I hope I got their essence right.

Today was a lovely day, the sun was shining, and two girls decided to go and their second date, their names were Ryuko and Mako, both of them holding hands, while Mako looked really excited about this, Ryuko is really embarrassed, they go into a coffee shop, Ryuko ordered a latte and Mako a mocha, while they were waiting for the order, Ryuko looked at Mako and said: "I never thought we could be like this, when you asked me to go on a date with you, I didn't thought you actually liked me, I-I thought you said that to cheer me up" Mako stopped whatever she was doing, grab her face and... " Ryuko, I like you!" Makos face was close to Ryuko, so she took the opportunity and kissed her, it was a really soft kiss. After that moment at the coffee shop, the day went in a blur, and they ended up up watchin the stars. "Ryuko, can I ask something?" "Sure, what is it Mako?" She stoped looking at the sky and she looked at her. "How was the space like?" "I'm not sure, I was more focused on the fight, than the sky". As Ryuko said that, She put her arms around Mako, and Kissed her forehead. "I like you too, Mako".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;]


End file.
